


You are my Sunshine

by jlshadowstar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Execution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlshadowstar/pseuds/jlshadowstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over, the Titans have been defeated. Now, Levi and Eren can spend their lives together....or can they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Both parts of this story were inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr. I cannot remember the name of the blogger, nor can I find it again. If anyone knows the post I'm talking about, please let me know in the comments so I can find it again

Sunlight filters into the room and I open my eyes. Sitting up slightly, I shake off sleep's hold on me and look to the figure sleeping beside me. His messy brown hair and tan skin stand out against the white sheets. He's so beautiful. Things have never been better. It was hard but we finally drove the Titans to extinction thanks to his power, which means there's no fear of waking up anymore and worrying if this is gonna be the day I lose him. That's a thing of the past.   
I'm grateful that he's capable of putting up with an asshole like me. I didn't really treat him too kindly when we first met. Like anyone else I encountered, I tried to keep him at an arm's length, so if he ended up dying it wouldn't hurt as much. But damn, if the kid didn't grow on me. I reach out and brush his hair out of his face. His green eyes flutter open and he lets out a smile.  
"Good morning Levi," he whispers.  
"Good morning Eren," I tell him softly. "How did you sleep?"  
Eren moves closer and wraps his arms around my waist.  
"I slept fine, as always," he responds, burying his face in my chest. I wrap my arms around him and hold him tightly. He's so goddamn adorable! I just want to hold him like this forever. I loosen my grip and tilt his chin up so I can stare into his emerald gaze. He has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.   
Without thinking, I press my lips against his. I feel Eren tense up for a moment at the sudden gesture but immediately relaxes. He opens his mouth slightly and runs his tongue over my lower lip; inviting me to deepen the kiss. I respond to his request and slide my tongue along his teasingly; Eren lets out a gasp at the feeling and presses his body against mine; driving me insane.  
I run my hands over his stomach and move my mouth away from his and start to kiss his neck.  
"Mmph! Levi," Eren gasps at the motion, tensing up again. I shoot him a questioning look.  
"What?" I ask, "Don't want to?"  
I can't help but be a little confused. It's not like we haven't done this before. He was really shy the first few times but came around once he was more used to it.   
"That's not it," he assures me, "But, it's so early, I just woke up and all."  
So that's it. We haven't exactly done a morning grind before. In the past we had to be up so early that we were more interested in sleeping. We achieved victory about a month ago, since then we got used to sleeping in and the thought never crossed my mind until now.  
"It's not any different than any other time we've done it," I tell him, "Just a different time of day is all."  
"I guess you're right," Eren says with a sigh, "Sorry for being such a prude."  
I give him a quick kiss and pull him close.  
"You know your innocence drives me crazy," I tell him. I want him so bad right now it hurts.   
My lips find his neck again and I run my hands up his stomach and over his chest. I tease his nipples and run my tongue along his collarbone. He lets out small gasps and weak moans of approval. I catch a glance at his face out of the corner of my eye. The skin on his face is flushed with a deep pink and I bite back a grin. He always blushes like that whenever I touch him, and it drives me wild every single time.   
I move my mouth lower and latch onto one of his nipples.   
"Mmm!!!"  
A small moan escapes his lips and I hear a faint knocking.   
"L-Levi, someone's at the-Ah!" Eren tries to gasp out as I suck hard on his nipple and tease the other one.  
"Ignore it," I tell him. There's no way in hell we're stopping now.  
I move lower on his body as I cover his abs in kisses and gently massage his cock through his sweatpants.   
"Aah!" He moans beautifully at the teasing. The knocking at the door persists, getting louder now. Can't the person on the other side take a hint?!  
"Levi, n-not that I want you to, but you should really get that," Eren forces out.  
"No," I tell him bluntly, "You have my full attention."  
As I start to pull on the drawstring of his pants the door to our room flies open and MP's come flooding into the room; guns drawn. I jump away from Eren in shock as the commander of the Military Police walks in.  
"Nile, what the hell is going on?!" I demand, angry for several reasons.   
"Stand back," he tells me before looking to Eren. "Eren Jaeger, you're under arrest for crimes against the crown."   
No sooner did Nile finish his sentence did two MP's step towards Eren. I get between them and stop them with a hard glare.  
"Back off," I warn them.   
"Levi, this doesn't bring me any joy," Nile tells me, "Without Eren, we never would've defeated the Titans, but I have to follow orders. If you interfere, we'll have to use force."  
I stand my ground, fully prepared to fight but Eren puts a hand on my shoulder.   
"It's ok, Levi." He tells me.  
"But-" I start and he cuts me off.  
"There's clearly been some kind of mistake. I'll go with them while they get everything figured out."  
Eren presses a kiss to my cheek before approaching a nearby MP; who pulls Eren's arms back and cuffs him.  
"I'll see you soon Levi." Eren tells me before being led out. Nile turns and leaves, followed by the MP's as my mind tries to process what just happened. Eren? A traitor to the crown....bullshit. I grab a shirt out of the dresser and run out of the room.   
I need to find Erwin, I think as I run through the barracks. He'll know what to do. I find Erwin leaving his office with Hanji in tow.   
"Hey!" I say to catch their attention, "What's going on?! The Military Police just came and-"  
"We already know," Erwin assures me. "We're on our way to the capital now."  
"What's gonna happen?" I ask.  
"Eren is to stand before the king and answer for his crimes," he explains.  
"What crimes?" I ask "He hasn't done anything!"  
Erwin and Hanji exchange a glance before speaking.  
"Hanji, stay here with Levi," Erwin tells her. "Bring him up to speed. I'll go to the capital and I'll let you know what happens when I return."   
Erwin leaves and Hanji stays with me.  
"Levi, you are already well aware of Eren's...condition," she says.  
"No shit, it's not exactly a secret, I doubt there's anyone that doesn't know," I say.  
"Well, seeing how there's no other Titans anymore, his power is pretty dangerous to humanity's survival...so-"  
That's what this is about?! I yell, rage flowing through me, "Eren would never use his power against humanity! Are they all fucking stupid!?"  
"I understand your anger Levi, but it's a potential threat that needs to be addressed."  
I walk away from Hanji and return to my room. I slam the door shut, and notice it lies crooked from where the MP's kicked it in. I feel a cool wetness run down my face and I punch the wall.   
Pain shoots through my hand and I collapse on the bed. This is bullshit! Eren is no threat to humanity, they have to see that! I close my eyes and try to calm down. Erwin's held in very high regard due to the successful defeat of the titans; he'll get this sorted out.

By the time I open my eyes, night has fallen. Shit, it wasn't my intention to fall asleep! I get up and head for the door. Erwin must be back by now. I open the door to already find him and Hanji standing to the other side with a grim look on their faces.   
"Good, you're back," I say, "So when's Eren getting released?"  
"He's not, Levi," Erwin says with a sigh.  
"The fuck does that mean?" I demand, "So what? He gets to spend the rest of his life in a cell?!"  
"No, it's not that at all," Hanji says, "What we're trying to say is-"  
"Eren's been sentenced to death," Erwin says bluntly; cutting Hanji off.  
A cold shock runs through me at his words. What? No.  
"That's not fair!" I yell at them. I feel tears run down my face. This can't be happening, this isn't happening! The Titans are gone, there shouldn't be any reason for Eren to be taken from me. Hanji's arms wrap around me and she hugs me tightly.  
"I'm so sorry Levi," she says hoarsely and I feel something wet on my shirt. She's crying too.  
"When does it happen?" I ask, wanting to know how much time Eren has left.  
"Tomorrow. It'll be a hanging, so it'll be quick."  
I don't respond to that, I just cry with Hanji.  
"Get changed," Erwin tells me.  
"What for?" I ask.   
"I managed to get you some time with Eren so you can say goodbye. You won't be able to go into the cell with him, but you'll be able to see him one last time."  
"Fine. I'll be out in a minute," I say as they leave. I shut the door and pull out my scout regiment uniform. I haven't worn this since our victory, but Eren used to tell me I looked my best in uniform. Maybe it'll give him some peace of mind. I put the uniform on and go to meet Erwin. We get in a carriage and travel to the capital, which takes a few hours. Once there, Erwin leads me to the dungeon.  
"I don't know how long they'll let you stay," he tells me.  
"I'm staying with him all night," I tell him, "If I have to get arrested to do so, so be it. He can't be alone."  
"I won't try to convince you otherwise," he tells me, "I know how you get when you've made up your mind. Just don't do anything stupid."   
We walk into the dungeons and see Nile standing there.  
"I'll take it from here Erwin," he says calmly, "Follow me Levi."   
I do as he says and we walk past several barred rooms.  
"I'm sorry Levi," Nile tells me, "I didn't want this. I even vouched for him at the trial. So did Erwin and Pixis, but the King's decision was final."  
"At least you tried," I say bitterly. As mad as I am, at least he tried to help.   
We stop in front of a cell and I see Eren through the bars.  
"I'm not allowed to let you in the cell," he tells me, "But you can stay as long as you want."  
"Thank you," I say and he walks away without saying another word.   
"Levi!" Eren says when he sees me. He immediately runs to the bars and I thread my arms through them and pull him close. I feel cold metal press against me but I don't care. I don't want to let him go.  
"Eren," I say. I don't know what else I can say. I can't tell him it'll be ok, because it won't be. Why is this happening? I feel tears stream down my face as I hold him. My body shakes and I sob uncontrollably. This can't be happening. He's the best thing that ever happened to me. He's my ray of sunshine that lit up my dark life.   
"It's ok Levi," he says quietly, "You're going to be ok."  
"No!" I yell at him, "Without you I have nothing!"  
There's no purpose to my life without him. I won't go on without him.  
"I want to to stop thinking you can't go on without me Levi," Eren tells me and I look up at him. I see tears welling up in his green eyes.  
"I can't live without you," I tell him, "You lit up my life when I was shrouded in darkness. I'm only gonna fall back into that darkness without you. I love you Eren."  
"I love you too," he says back, "But there's something you have to promise me."  
"What's that?"  
"Don't end it when I'm gone."   
“That's not fair Eren! What if the situation was reversed?"  
"I'd want to follow you to the grave too, but I couldn't do that to Mikasa and Armin. Hanji and Erwin care about you. They'd be destroyed if anything happened to you. As much as I'd want to see you again, I'd have to wait until it was my time."  
I don't like it but he has a point.   
"It won't be easy, I'm aware," he continues, "But I want Levi to live the long life he deserves. So promise me."  
"I promise." I say before I'm racked by more gross sobbing. I feel like I'm being stabbed in the heart. It hurts. It hurts so bad.  
We let go and I take his hand and slide down to sit next to the bars.  
"But for tonight I'm not going anywhere," I tell him and Eren sits down beside me.  
"Just that makes me happy," he says as he gives my hand a tight squeeze.  
"Are you scared?" I ask him. I already know he is. He's sitting in a cage, waiting to die. That's enough to scare anyone.  
"Does it matter?" He says, "There's no avoiding the outcome."  
I fall silent. He has a point. Silence fills the area and we just sit with each other for the last time.   
"Do you think it's gonna hurt?" Eren asks me.  
"I don't know," I tell him. "All I know is it's gonna be quick, if you can take any peace from that."  
"That's reassuring."   
Eren falls silent again. After a significant amount of time passes I look to him and see he fell asleep. Tears fall down my face again as I look at him. This is the last time I'll see him like this. The last time I'll see his light again. It reminds me of an old song Isabel would sing back in the underground. Without thinking, I start to hum the melody. Eren's eyes flutter open and he looks at me.  
"Levi?" He says weakly.  
"I didn't mean to wake you," I tell him.  
"It's fine," he tells me, "What we're you humming?"  
"Just a song I knew in the underground," I tell him.  
"Could you sing it for me?"  
I've never sung to anyone before, but it's not like I'm gonna tell him no.  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take, my sunshine away."  
I sing the lyrics for him notice that he started crying.  
"That was so pretty Levi," he tells me. "Sing it again."  
I comply with his request and sing it again and again. There's a second verse to the song, but it makes it very depressing and it's not what Eren needs to hear so I just repeat the first verse for him over and over again. Every time I finish, he asks to hear it again. This goes on for the rest of the night.

I wake up to sunlight filtering through one of the barred windows in the dungeon. Looking over, I see Eren asleep against the other side of the bars next to me. It's hard to believe that just yesterday, we were sleeping comfortably in the same bed at this time. I press a kiss against his cheek and he wakes up.  
"Levi?"   
He still sounds tired but he sits back up.   
"Sorry to wake you, but-"  
"It's almost time, isn't it?" He says weakly. I catch his lips with mine through the bars in a gentle kiss.  
"I had to do that one last time," I tell him. Footsteps can be heard on the stairs. They're coming.  
"Eren, listen to me." I tell him, "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You lit up the darkness in my heart and accepted me as I am. You are my sunshine and I love you more than anything."  
As I finish speaking the guards come and open Eren's cell.  
"It's time Levi," Nile says.  
"I know." Nile leads me out of the dungeons as the guards cuff Eren and take him the other way.   
I follow Nile outside and to the square where the gallows have been set up and my heart sinks at the realization. Erwin approaches us and looks to Nile.  
"Thank you Nile," he says.  
"It's the least I could do," Nile says, "This is truly unfortunate."  
Nile walks towards the gallows and starts talking to a man in a black hood. Eren's executioner.   
"You should head back," Erwin tells me. "There's no reason for you to see this."  
"I have to be here." I say. For Eren's sake, I have to be here.  
Erwin says nothing but leads us to the front of the crowd. We have a clear view of the gallows from where we are. Eren will probably be able to see me from here.   
The crowd goes quiet as Nile walks onto the stage and welcomes everyone and say how today is a grim day indeed or whatever. I don't really pay attention to the monologue but my attention catches when Eren is brought out.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

My pulse races at the sight of him. Even though it's under grim circumstances, my heart still pounds out of my chest. Nile goes on about how despite the benefits of his power helped us, it still makes him a potential threat to humanity's survival. My eyes already full with tears, this is unbearable. But I don't let myself look away. 

You make me happy, when skies are grey

Nile pauses and the king comes out to deliver the sentence. The one that will end Eren's life.

You'll never know dear, how much I love you

With the sentence delivered, the king leaves the stage and Eren is led to the noose. As its being fit around his neck, I lose it. I immediately run to the stage, only to be held back by two MP's. I struggle and try to pull away from them, but to no avail. Eren's gaze falls to me. With tears running down his face, he smiles at me.   
"Never forget, I lo-"  
At that moment the door beneath the noose opens and the rope tightens with a snap  
"Eren!!!!" I yell out.

Please don't take, my sunshine away


	2. The Other Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that where the story in the manga is currently, Bertholdt and Reiner aren't currently friendly with the rest of the Scouts (Trying to avoid spoilers!) But I wanted them in the story.

**Today's the day.**

**The scent of flowers fills the hall; a serene joy hangs in the air. After all, there's a wedding today.**

**I stand at the end of the aisle; a white carpet laid out before me. My heart feels like it's gonna burst out of my chest. I'm nervous, I don't know why but I am. After all, it's the most important day of my life.**

**With a glance around, I take in my surroundings. White roses in large ceramic vases fill the room. Pastor Nick is standing in front of a large altar made of marble not far from me. Hanji is standing behind me in a soft lavender dress holding a bouquet of matching flowers; Krista, Ymir and Sasha are lined up behind her. All in dresses of the same style and color. Parallel to them, Armin stands in a black tuxedo; followed by Erwin, Jean and Connie, each with a lavender rose pinned to their lapels.**

**The melody of an organ sounds through the hall and everyone's attention goes to the door at the end of the aisle. Mikasa steps through it, dressed in a lavender gown that's slightly darker than the ones the other girls are wearing; and arm in arm with her is Eren. The man I want to give my life to. My breath catches in my throat at the sight of him. He's dressed in a white tuxedo with lavender trimming. I can't take my eyes off of him, as Mikasa walks him down the aisle. It was a sweet sentiment; Eren got pretty worked up during the planning that he didn't have either of his parents left to walk him down the aisle. I couldn't take seeing him like that; so I asked Mikasa, who is the closest thing to family he has left, if she wouldn't mind filling in. She was more than happy to do so. Her only condition was that I continue to make Eren as happy as being with him has made me. A condition I gladly agreed to.**

**They reach the end of the aisle and Mikasa places a soft kiss on Eren's cheek before placing his hand in mine. She goes and stands with the rest of the girls and Eren moves to look into my eyes; holding both my hands in his.**

**"You look amazing," he whispers to me.**

**"So don't you," I whisper back and Pastor Nick clears his throat.**

**"Dearly beloved," he begins, "we are gathered here today to celebrate the blessed union of Sir Eren Jaeger and Sir Levi Ackerman in the eyes of God."**

**I squeeze Eren's hand lightly and brush my thumbs against his fingers. I don't know if it's nerves or happiness, but I really feel on edge. Eren shoots me a weak smile and gives my fingertips a light squeeze. Just that gesture calms me a little, but not completely.**

**"Before we begin, I understand one of the grooms wishes to say a few words," Pastor Nick says and a chill runs through me. I don't remember planning this. Pastor Nick looks to Eren and continues.**

**"Mr. Jaeger?"**

**Eren closes his eyes for a moment and takes in a small breath.**

**"Since the moment I met you, I felt as if we had a connection," Eren tells me, "I knew from the instant you saved me from being killed by the MP's that I wanted to be as useful to you as I possibly could be. At first, I saw you as someone who had no interest in companions, simply wanting to be alone all the time. It wasn't until the loss of your squad that I noticed that you weren't as cold and unfeeling as you wanted everyone to believe. It was at that moment I knew I wanted to be there for you, wanted to get to know you, wanted to see you come out of your shell. We've been through alot together. As both companions and lovers, but there was never a moment where I doubted your judgement. Never a moment where I didn't trust you.**

**There were times where I was afraid. In battle I was afraid of dying before I could achieve my goal, afraid of losing someone important to me. I was afraid when I had to fight the female Titan, when I learned Bertholdt and Reiner were the ones who broke through Wall Maria.**

**I was afraid when I realized I loved you. The thought of being rejected by you scared me so much that sometimes it kept me up at night. That night we first made love, I was scared out of my mind. But you never gave me a reason to doubt you. Despite how scared I was in any of those situations, I knew as long as I was with you, things would be ok. We've been to hell and back together, but as long as we are together, there's nothing that we can't get through. I love you Levi, with all my heart, soul, body, and anything else I could offer to you. And I'm happy that now we can be together forever."**

**Eren finishes what he has to say and I feel tears stream down my face.**

**"Damn brat," I say under my breath as I try to regain my composure. Eren's the only person that can get this kind of reaction out of me. He takes a hand off of mine and lightly brushes away my tears.**

**"Mr. Ackerman, is there anything you'd like to say?" Pastor Nick asks me and I shake my head. I have nothing prepared to start with, but I showed more emotion than I would've liked to. I don't mind Eren seeing me get emotional but I still don't like others seeing me so vulnerable. Besides, I'll show him just how much his words touched me after the ceremony.**

**"Then let us continue," Pastor Nick says, "is there anyone present who objects to this union? Speak now or forever hold your peace."**

**Pastor Nick pauses for a moment and I glance around. The only people in attendance are our bridesmaids and groomsmen. We had decided that we only wanted our closest friends here. After a minute with no response, Pastor Nick continues.**

**"Please look into each other's eyes."**

**I meet Eren's gaze and get lost in his eyes. He has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen, a deep emerald. His gaze glitters with happiness; emotion shows so easily in his eyes. It's how I can always tell when something's bugging him.**

**"Levi, do you take Eren to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"**

**"I do," I respond without hesitation.**

**"Eren, do you take Levi to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"**

**"I do," Eren says and I feel my heart tighten I happiness.**

**"Do you have the rings?" Pastor Nick asks. I let out a whistle and a gray dog walks from the back of the room. There's a ribbon around his neck with both rings fastened to it. The dog was my idea. We found him about few months before we got engaged; digging through the trash for scraps. Eren took a liking to him and we ended up adopting him. I thought it'd be cute to involve him in the ceremony.**

**The dog stops in front of us and I remove the rings from his collar. I dismiss the dog with a wave of my hand and give Eren one of the rings. I slide the one I'm holding on his finger and he does the same with me.**

**"By the power vested in me, in the eyes of God and those here with us today, I know pronounce you married. You may now kiss."**

**I waste no time pulling Eren close and pressing my lips against his. The sound of applause fills my ears as I gently tease Eren; rolling my tongue against his lips and occasionally biting it carefully. He attempts to deepen the kiss but I shut him down. He'll have to wait a little longer for my full affection.**

**We break apart and walk down the aisle and out of the church to a waiting carriage outside to take us to our next destination. The carriage takes us beyond the walls; something that not long ago would've been treated as a death wish. However, since our victory over the Titans, and once we were certain all the Titans were eliminated, it's become possible to explore the outside world. There's not much development outside the walls yet; however some cabins were built that can be rented for temporary use, for those that wish to venture outside.**

**After a long ride the carriage stops and me and Eren step outside of it. Night has fallen, stars glitter across the sky; providing a dim light. It's hard to see in the dark, but it's possible to make out the vast blue spread out before us. It was actually Hanji's squad that found this place while we were surveying the land beyond the walls.**

**Eren always talked about seeing the ocean someday, so I thought it would be the best place to take him for our honeymoon. Due to the beauty of this place it was one of the first places to have vacation cabins built. Eren stare at the ocean in complete awe, even though you can't see much at this time.**

**"It's beautiful," he says.**

**"You can't even see it," I tell him.**

**"I can a little," he says, "I bet it's breathtaking during the daytime."**

**"We can check it out tomorrow," I tell him as I move closer to him. I pick him up bridal style and his face flushes.**

**"Levi! What're you-"**

**"It's tradition isn't it?"**

**"Well yeah, but-"**

**"Then just shut up and hold still."**

**I carry Eren towards the cabin. Although he's a lot taller then me, he doesn't really weigh that much. We reach the door and step inside. I put Eren down and he wanders through the cabin.**

**"Wow, it's so big!" He says.**

**"It is nicer than I expected," I respond.**

**We explore the cabin and find a sliding glass door in the kitchen that leads to the beach, a fireplace in the den, and a massive window in the bedroom that spans the whole wall; giving a beautiful view of the sea.**

**"It's so beautiful," Eren says.**

**"Not as beautiful as you," I tell him, then plant a soft kiss on his cheek.**

**"Levi," he says, blushing lightly. He gets so embarrassed when I say things like that, and I think it's the most adorable thing I've ever seen.**

**"Hey," I say, grabbing his attention.**

**"What is it?" He asks.**

**"Look at me," I tell him. He complies and meets my gaze. I watch his eyes glisten in the darkness and take in the sight of him in that tux. He looks so good, it's almost too much. I want him. Right now. Without thinking of anything else, I close the the gap between us and press a soft kiss against his lips. I feel his body tense with surprise for a moment, but he relaxes instantly. I deepen the kiss, exploring his mouth with my tongue. Eren runs his tongue over mine, in long teasing strokes. Eren places his hands on my shoulders as I unbutton his jacket and push it to the ground.**

**I move from his lips to kiss the hollow of his neck. My hands pull the buttons of his shirt and I feel my own jacket getting pulled off. After a minute I get Eren's shirt open and take it off of him. I move lower on his neck as I run my hands over his chest. Heat pours off of his skin as I touch him; moving to tease his nipples. My mouth finds his collarbone and a small gasp escapes from Eren.**

**Moving along his collarbone, I leave kisses, sucking lightly on the skin in some spots.**

**"Ah, Levi," Eren moans quietly as I tease him. I feel his fingers start to pull the buttons on my shirt open. At that moment I move away from him and pull him towards the bed. I push him down on it and pull my shirt off before moving on top of him. I move my hands over his ribs and down over his as I start to suck on one of his nipples. My tongue rolls over the hard peak as I move one hand up to tease the other; I move my other hand lower to massage Eren's cock through his pants. He tries to stifle his voice, but small gasps and weak moans still spill out from my teasing.**

**I stop my motions long enough to unbuckle his belt and pull his pants down enough to expose his cock. It's already hard; not that I have room to talk. I'm as hard as a fucking diamond. I lightly stroke his cock with one hand as I continue to tease his nipples. Eren's hips buck at the sudden stimulation and his moans start to get louder.**

**"Uh, mm...ah!"**

**After a few minutes of this, I stop and pull his pants the rest of the way off. Moving between his legs and stick two of my fingers in my mouth; coating them in saliva. I press my fingers against his entrance and let the first one slide in. This probably isn't necessary at this point; we've had sex so many times that I've lost count. But I don't want to hurt him, so I still do this to be sure. He takes in one finger without complaint so I add the other. I feel him tighten around me; even after all this time, he's still so tight. I feel my own cock twitch in anticipation as I start to move my fingers. Sliding them in and out, making sure he's thoroughly prepared. As I stretch him out, I take his cock into my mouth and start sucking.**

**"Levi, ah, mmph."**

**Hot moans and gasps pour out of Eren and I push him to the edge. I move my fingers deeper inside him; probing as far into him as I possibly can. I suck his full length hard; taking him deep into my throat.**

**"Levi, ah, don't! I-ah!" Eren tries to speak but I cut him off my rubbing my fingers against a particularly sensitive spot. I continue to massage that spot for while as I continue to sick him, Eren's sharp gasps and moans filling the room. He starts to get even tighter around my fingers; indicating that he's close. I stop moving at that instant and pull my fingers out of him. Taking my mouth off of his cock, I sit up and pull at my belt. I waste no time unbuckling it and pulling my pants off. If I'm not in him soon, I might go insane.**

**I move up his body and position myself at his entrance. As I look down at him, I see a deep blush across his face. A thin line of saliva runs down his chin and his emerald eyes are clouded with lust. Every time I see him like this, it makes my blood boil. This is when he's at his sexiest; when he's giving in to desire.**

**"Levi," Eren whispers quietly, taking in uneven breaths. I feel him place a hand on my face; his thumb gently tracing my lower lip.**

**"What is it?" I ask.**

**"I love it when you get like this," he tells me, "This is when I can feel your love the most. Whenever you touch me like this; I can feel your desire for me just pouring from your body."**

**"I only get this way with you," I tell him before I press a light kiss on his mouth. Eren wraps his arms around me and I feel his fingers on the back of my shoulders. I push into him and a gasp escapes me. The feeling of him around me; that heat and tightness. I could come just from the feeling alone.**

**I start moving; gently pounding into him. A sweet voice escapes Eren; his nails lightly dig into my skin as I move.**

**"Mmm...uh, ah, ah!"**

**Once I'm sure he's comfortable I move a little faster. Eren arches his back and presses his body closer to mine. I start to breathe heavily and my pulse accelerates. My thoughts go into a haze; the only thing I can think about is Eren. How hot he looks beneath me, how sexy his gasps and moans of ecstasy are. God damn it.**

**"Ah! Levi, more!" Eren cries out.**

**"More? More what?" I ask teasingly, pausing for a moment.**

**"You know..."**

**"Tell me," I tell him, "I want to say what exactly you want."**

**Eren's blush gets deeper and he looks away.**

**"I want you to move more," he tells me shyly. A smile pulls at my lips and I press a kiss against his forehead.**

**"Was that so hard?" I ask and he closes his eyes in embarrassment.**

**I start moving again; a little harder and a lot faster. Eren digs his nails into my skin harder; hard enough to where I'll probably have marks tomorrow.**

**"Ah! Mm, Levi, harder."**

**Eren cries out for more; a request I gladly grant. I pound into him harder and his voice gets higher. I feel him tighten around me and start to feel myself get closer. I'm gonna come soon.**

**I stroke Eren's cock in time with my thrusts; driving him over the edge.**

**"Ah! Ah! Levi, I'm gonna-"**

**Eren comes, coating my stomach with his seed and tightening almost painfully around me. The feeling is too much to take and I drive myself deep into him. My climax rips through me like fire and I release my seed in Eren; filling him to the brim.**

**I plant a sloppy kiss on his mouth as the tremors of my orgasm ebb away.**

**"I love you so fucking much," I tell him raggedly.**

**"I love you too," he tells me.**

**I pull out of Eren and collapse on the bed next to him. Eren moves close to me and places the hand with his ring on it on my chest. I hold it with my ringed hand and give it a light squeeze.**

**"Things are gonna be like this from now on, right?" He asks me.**

**"Of course," I tell him, "We have the rest of our lives together."**

  
  
  


I jolt awake in a cold sweat. My eyes dart around the room looking for Eren. After a minute of confusion, I finally wake up enough to realize I was dreaming the whole thing. Sadness permeates through me it felt so real.

 

_ The other night dear, while I was sleeping. I dreamt I held you in my arms. But now I know dear, I was mistaken _

 

I should've known that it was a dream. How long has it been now? About a year? Eren's not here anymore. The memory of that day has stuck in my mind. Pain crushes my heart as I remember how the MP's burst in here and took him away. How he was branded a traitor to humanity. How they locked him in a cage. The sound of that rope pulling tight, the sound of the door opening. 

I've dreamt of him every night since then. Every night, it's the same. I don't know why I still wake up and expect to see him next to me. Maybe deep down I'm hoping that this is the dream, and that I'll wake up from this horrible nightmare and be with Eren again. Tears fill my eyes at the thought. I miss you so much.

 

_ So I laid, my head down and cried _

 


End file.
